La Voz Del Corazón
by Doralix Graham
Summary: Ella una chica que a pesar de las adversidades a salido siempre adelante,siempre mostrando una linda sonrisa y desbordando felicidad pero todo eso se viene abajo cuando por un desgraciado que estaba enamorado de ella, destruyó todo su mundo. Por lo cual ella cambió su forma de ser y se sume en la tristeza y depresión por su mente paso la palabra venganza, hacía los hombres pero
1. Chapter 1

Ella una chica que a pesar de las adversidades a salido siempre adelante,siempre mostrando una linda sonrisa y desbordando felicidad pero todo eso se viene abajo cuando por un desgraciado que estaba enamorado de ella, destruyó todo su mundo.

Por lo cual ella cambió su forma de ser y se sume en la tristeza y depresión por su mente paso la palabra venganza, hacía los hombres pero eso cambió ¿Cuando?

Cuándo llega él, sí, él, el chico sueño de toda mujer, ése chico de ojos azules tan profundos como el mar, con su linda sonrisa tan sensual y sobre todo ésa hermosa voz que sale desdé el fondo de su alma, él, el locutor que le dio una nueva oportunidad de amar y disfrutar nuevamente de la vida con una sonrisa pero sobré todo le enseño a escuchar

La Voz Del Corazón.


	2. La Voz Del Corazón

Terryyy, Terryyyyy.

Despierta hijo que se te hace tarde, recuerda que hoy no te llevaras el auto.

-Hay mamá deja me dormir 5 minutos más.

\- No Terry recuerda que esa fue la condición de tú padre, para que pudieras entrar a esa estación de radió como locutor.

\- Bueno, bueno esta bien madre ahora me levantó.

-Esta bien hijo, te espero abajo.

\- Si está bien mamá.

Terry se levantó y le dio un beso a Eleonor, ella sonrió y salio para pedir el desayunó.

Terry saco la ropa, que se por dría ese día y la puso con cuidado en la cama

Entro al baño y se aseo, bajo al comedor donde ya lo esperaba Eleonor. Al terminar el desayunó volvió a subir a su recamara y nuevamente entro al baño para lavarse los dientes y recoger sus cosas, como su celular, cartera, lentes de sol y se echo su mochila al hombro.

Se despidió de Eleonor y salió a tomar el metro para ir a la estación de radió. Mientras esperaba, pensaba en que maldito momento se le ocurrió decirle a Richard su padre que si aceptaba estar aprueba durante un mes y viajar en metro y todo por culpa de Archie que le metió la loca idea de que hiciera ese programa.

Cuando por fin, después de unos minutos de esperar llegó el metro y subió. Mientras caprisa, luegoa por el pasillo algo llamo su atención, era la voz mas dulce que había escuchado nunca, desesperado por dar con la dueña de esa voz recorrió con la mirada todo el anden, hasta que la ubicó y quedó más que encantado al ver como se desenvolvía la chica. El la veía que hablaba con alguien, pero no sabía con quien, hasta que vio los audífonos, le llamo la atención la manera de mover sus manos platicaba como sí la persona con la que estaba hablando estuviera enfrente.

Cuando por fin ella volteo él vio los ojos mas lindos que hubiera visto jamas eran color verde esmeralda y el quedo mas que fascinado, mientras el la veía embobado, ella soltó una carcajada que muchos voltearon a verla con disgusto o le chistaban para que se callara, por lo que ella se sonrojo e hizo una mueca graciosa sacando la lengua.

Terry sonrió al ver sus gestos y pensó en tocar sus mejillas con sus manos y quitar ese sonrojó. El vio que en los ojos de ella se reflejaba que era feliz muy feliz y de repente paso por su mente querer ser parte de su felicidad.

Así que al momento que el decidió acercarse a ella lo empujaron y cuando reacciono la chica había bajado del metro, solo alcanzo a ver que iba toda de blanco, a el le pareció ver a un Ángel con esos ojos, sus pecas, ese cabello rubio que caía en risos, esos labios que lo invitaban a besar, valla que es muy linda y sin tanto maquillaje.

En todo el día no pudo dejar de pensar en ella.

Al terminar su hora de radió se retiro a la Universidad y mientras giraba choco con alguien la chica cayo al suelo y el como todo caballero le ayudo a levantarse y siguió con su caminó, iba pensativo.

Mientras la chica le gritaba.

\- Terryyyy, Terryyyyyyyy , espera.

el no se detuvo y ella lo alcanzo.

-¿ Que pasa Terry?

-Nada Susana.

-. Pero Terry estas muy distraído.

-Sabes que, disculpa me Susana pero llevo prisa.

-¿Terry porque eres así conmigo?

-¿Asi? ¿Como Susana?.

\- Así como éstas, solo me ignoras.

\- Sabes que Susana tengo prisa,luego nos vemos.

Ella iba a decir algo más pero el siguió su caminó

Un poco más adelanté, se le ha cerca otra chica y lo saluda con un beso en la mejilla.

\- Terry ¿ otra vez te esta hostigando, Susana?

\- ¡heee! Si, sí Karen.

-Terry ¿que te pasa? Te noto distraído

El sonrió y le dijo.

\- No sabes Karen, hoy conocí a un hermoso ángel.

El mas bello que hubiera visto nunca.

\- Hay Grandchester, si que te pego el amor.

\- Si Karen era la chica mas linda que e visto.

\- Hay Terry es la primera vez que te veo así.

¿Asi?

\- Si Terry así de embobado.

El solo sonrió y a Karen despeino.

Al llegar la noche el se durmió pensando en la chica que robo su corazón.

Pasaron varios días y no la encontró, el se sentía triste y desesperado

Era el ultimo día del trato que tenia con su padre, esperaba con todo el corazón volverla a ver. Cual fue su sorpresa que ese día si la vio estaba tan distraído viéndola que ella cantaba muy animada y el pensó valla que es feliz.

Cuando se quiso acercar a ella, alguien llego y lo abrazo diciéndole.

\- ¿ como estas mí, amor?

A lo cual el muy molesto contesto

\- Bien Susana.

El la retiro y como lacra ella volvió abrazarlo.

Cuando el por fin se la quito de enzima se dio cuenta que su ángel ya había bajado.

Susana con una sonrisa se retiro y mientras comenzó a pensar como fue que se entero y fue una mañana que ella iba por el pasillo que escucho que Karen le decía a Terry que le había parecido ver a una chica como la que él le describió.que iba con una chica de pelo lacio la cual a la muchacha Candy le llamo. Terry al escuchar ese nombre pensó que si era así el nombre muy bien le quedo.

Oyó cuando Terry decía que el esperaba verla nuevamente en el metro

Susana se lleno de ira así que durante varios días lo siguió y al ver su cara cuando el veía a esa chica ella se dio cuenta y por eso lo abrazo.

Al pasar unas semanas a Terry le cambiaron su programa para en la noche ya que la estación sabía que con el al aire no abría competencia,mientras el comenzaba con su programa.

\- Buenas noches gente bonita, hoy hablaremos desde el corazón, llamenme y diganme que les pasa y un consejo les daré. Y así fue como recibió su primer llamada.

¡Hola!

No se escucho nada del otro lado de la línea, asi que nuevamente volvió hablar

\- ¡Hola!

Archie al ver que no contestaban le hizo la seña de que si la cortaba. El negó con la cabeza, algo dentro de él le decía que esperará no sabía porque se sentía extraño con esa llamada.

-¡ Hola! ¿Amiga estas ahí?

Por fin una voz del otro lado se escucho.

-¡Hola!

El sonrio al escuchar esa hermosa voz

\- Dime amiga,¿ en que te puedo ayudar?

Ella quedo un momento en cilencio y nuevamente hablo.

¿Dime Terry como puedes seguir con tu vida? ¿Dime como puedo seguir con mi vida? Si me robaron todo, si se llevaron mi alegría, si asesinaron al motor de mi vivir,si se llevaron mi pureza de una forma tan vil. Sabes asesinaron a mi novio.

Ella ya no pudo seguir ya que los soyosos, el llanto y ese nudo en la garganta ya no la dejaron seguir

El por primera vez no tenia palabras, solo escuchaba y sus manos en puño por todo lo que acababa de oír.

Por fin se armo de valor y hablo

-Dime amiga, ¿Como te llamas?

A lo cual se contestó

\- Candy.

Y el teléfono en silencio se quedo ya que ella colgó.

El desesperado, volteo a ver a Archie como tratando de decir ¿que hago?

Archie puso música. Terry no pudo controlar sus lágrimas el sintió que el dolor de ella era su dolor y desesperado salió corriendo jurando que la encontraría y preguntándose ¿Que le paso?.

Muchas gracias chicas y espero sus comentarios.


	3. Chapter 3

La Voz Del Corazón.

Capitulo 2

Seis meses después

Caramelo corría de un lado a otro mientras que Annie solo la seguía con la mirada, después de un rato Annie se animó hablar y le dijo

\- ¿Candy estas segura de lo que vas hacer?

A lo cual Candy contesto

\- Si Annie muy segura.

Annie con lágrimas en los ojos de la decía

-Candy por favor, piensa bien lo que hacen porque tienen que pagar justos por pecadores.

Candy voltio a verla con un poco de resentimiento y le dijo.

¡Annie! Tú no sabes por lo que pasé, no sabes lo que es perder el amor de tu vida por un desgraciado.

\- Sí, Candy pero no todos los hombres son igual. No te quiero vengar de todos, Candy.

\- No, Annie no me vengare de todos los solos del iluso que se me atraviese enfrente.

Annie con lágrimas en los ojos en los datos

\- Quizá yo no he pasado por todo eso, pero no te amargues Candy, sigue tu vida y piensa en tu futuro.

Piensa en los niños que siempre hay cuidado con mucho amor

\- Hay Annie, si pienso en ellos y amo a mis niños.

-¿Candy porque vas a usar este día? Cuando es un evento a beneficencia

\- Pues si Annie pero si algún tonto es porque el no piensa mucho en ese evento, si no mas solo piensa en llevar a alguien a la cama.

Annie sólo volvió a verla y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- Bueno Candy tu sabes lo que haces.

\- Así es Annie, y por eso necesito que se apuren tú y Patty.

\- Esta bien Candy iremos.

Al llegar al evento, todo se quedaron sorprendidas de lo lindo que estaba decorado el salón.

Llegaron justo en el momento en el que comenzaba el evento y escuchar la voz del locutor volteo a verlo y en su rostro dibujo una sonrisa, ella volteo a ver a Annie y le dijo.

-Annie ya encontré a mi víctima.

Annie solo movió la cabeza y el bajo para que su amiga no viera las lágrimas que se asomaban.

Patty solo escucho y volteo hacia donde Candy miraba.

Terry sonreía a sus amigos por el buen recibimiento que le dieron y que todo su discurso salió muy bien.

\- Valla Terry si que Rompiste corazones, mira a tu alrededor y veras. Comento Stear.

\- Si Terry ya hace que los pensamientos en venir a este evento y todo el salió muy bien, si que eres un buen conductor, dijo Archie.

Terry se sentía muy feliz.

En lo que él platicaba con ellos volteo y vio una hermosa dama que traía un disfraz muy sexy, ese vestido tan sexy la caída muy bien pensó el, después de un momento que se decidió se acercó a ella con una hermosa sonrisa, al momento que decía Un ¡Hola !.

Ella se mordió sus labios que los tenía pintados de rojo intenso, y contesto con una sonrisa muy coqueta. - ¡Hola!

Ella se deleitó con el caballero que traía un traje del zorro y solía ver sus hermosos ojos antes de la antifaz.

Bailaron y cenaron juntos en ningún momento.

Al terminar el evento, el le dijo que si el ánimo llevaba a su casa y ella gustosa acepta y pensó no me salir mejor.

\- Cuando llegaron a su casa el tendió la mano para despedir pero ella lo jalo para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero sin querer el se movió y se lo dio en los labios, fue un beso rápido, pero ninguno de los dos Quedo conforme y dieron otro beso más, un beso dulce y un intenso sintieron que sus cuerpos reaccionaban en lo que el se separó.

Ella lo detuvo con la mano y el dijo

¿No quieres entrar?

El con una sonrisa asintió el gusto ver el rubor de ella en sus mejillas.

Cuando entraron Candy lo tomo de la mano para llevar a su recámara.

El le dio un beso dulce, se tomo su tiempo para disfrutarla y se avanza hacia sus mejillas, lóbulo y cuello, ella solo disfrutaba y le pasaba sus manos por su espalda.

Al fin ella se decidió y le quitó la mascara se quedó en el interior de su casa, nunca antes había visto en un hombre el solo sonrió y el tomó la mejilla en lo que se decidió una mujer que su antifaz, al verla se quedo pasmado era ella , Sí definitivamente era ella pero ya no tenia su misma mirada, ya no sé le veía la alegría que desbordaba en eso ella la pregunta.

¿Qué pasa?

Él tiene una tanta ternura y la toca su mejilla con tanto amor al mismo tiempo que dice un, no por respuesta.

Ella sonríe y sigue a continuación para comenzar a descifrar hasta quedar en la cama completamente desnudos el recorte el cuerpo de ella con la mirada, ella simplemente sonroja, entre besos y caricias sentían algo especial por el otro.

El sabía que desde el primer momento que la vio enamoro completamente, nunca fue olvidada esa llamada y solo con besos y caricias quizo borrar los malos recuerdos de ella la quería, que esa entrega fuera especial

Ella al momento de sentir en el interior de su cuerpo es una estremeció, sentía miedo y el lo entendió por lo que el tiempo de radio en lo que superara lo que el paso.

Asi estuvieron un buen rato, el beso de los besos muy dulces y tiernos.

Al superar ella su miedo y luchar con sus recuerdos, comenzó una moverse ella y el solo sonrió fue una entrega dulce muy dulce donde quizás no hubo palabras, pero las palabras sobran cuando se siente el amor

Cundo por la aleta terminó la cáscara de la enzima de ella y de la abrazó, ella se protegió sin la protección de la que sus ojos unas lágrimas derrama el sentir que ella vibraba le dijo.

-No pasa nada, ahora estas conmigo mi amor.

Ella al escuchar que mas fuerte lloro al recordar su llamada y se dio cuenta que era él, el que la escucha.

Ella solo le decía una y mil veces perdón, perdón, perdón.

El se sorprendió por lo que ella le dijo.

Y solo hay que decir que no pasa nada aquí estoy yo.

\- te busque por mucho tiempo y ahora que te encuentro no te dejare.


	4. Chapter 4

Ella se abrazo a él, después de escuchar lo que el le dijo.

Y se sumió en sus recuerdos, cuando ella era feliz, si feliz porque tenía todo, tenía su departamento que lo estaba pagando con el poco sueldo que le daban como enfermera, porque tenía una beca que le permitía seguir con sus estudios, tenia unas hermosas amigas que en las buenas y en las malas siempre estaban con ella, pero sobre todo lo tenía a él si al que ella en esos momentos lo consideraba el amor de su vida. El era muy bueno con ella se preocupaba porque siempre estuviera bien y el era el responsable de todas sus alegrías el la hacia muy feliz.

Todo cambió, cuando llego ese día, ese maldito día en el que por culpa de otra enfermera ella salió mas tarde de lo normal, pero Anthony, si su Anthony la esperaba con una hermosa sonrisa, cuando llegaron al estacionamiento que estaba un poco retirado de la clínica Anthony apenas estaba abriendo la puerta de su auto, cuando sintió que lo jalaban y lo agarraban a golpes aun con todo su dolor intento defender a Candy de sus agresores, pero entre mas intentaba ayudarla más lo golpeaban, hasta que un golpe en la cabeza lo noqueo y los malandros lo siguieron golpeando tanto hasta que lo mataron.

Candy intento correr para ayudarlo cuando llega un tipo y lea dice ahora si preparenla para mí, los tipos la empujaron al suelo y sintió que la sujetaban de sus manos y piernas

Ella solo gritaba que no le hicieran nada, que la dejaran socorrer a su novio pero fue inútil. Cerro sus ojos cuando sintió que el tipo estaba enzima de ella y con sus pantalones abajo, le dio asco cuando sintió que sus manos recorrían su cuerpo y su boca quería posicionarse de la de ella, ella entre mas se resistía mas la golpeaba así que al sentir que su cuerpo ya no podía mas cerro sus ojos con mas fuerza queriendo borrar ese horrible sabor de boca y se decía, no es más que una pesadilla, solo lanzo un grito al sentir el cuerpo de el dentro de ella, le daba tanto asco sentir el aroma de él, cuando el termino los demás se turnaban para hacer lo mismo.

Después de todo eso ella cayó desmayada y cuando despertó estaba en el hospital y junto a ella su amiga Annie.

Annie al ver que despertaba se alegro y le dijo.

\- Por fin despiertas Candy.

Estábamos muy preocupadas por ti.

Candy solo volteo a ver todo a su alrededor y vio que estaba en un hospital.

¿Que paso Annie?

¿ Porque estoy aquí?

Annie escondió su mirada para que no viera sus lágrimas, pero Candy era muy inteligente y se dio cuenta.

Mas cuando al intentar moverse le dolió todo el cuerpo, sintió como si la partieran en dos.

\- Candy, Candy no te levantes.

Ahorita no te puedes mover ,estas muy lastimada.

Pero Candy lo único que quería era ver a Anthony.

\- No, Candy no puedes.

\- Annie! Tengo que verlo

\- No Candy ya lo aepultaron.

Al escuchar eso Candy lanzo un grito desgarrador.

-Nooo, nooo, Annie ¿dime que no es cierto?

¿Dime que voy a despertar?

Que todo es una horrible pesadilla

Dímelo Annie por favor.

Annie solo la abrazaba.

Cuando Patty llego entre las dos lograron calmarla y la dejaron dormida.

Cuando por fin la dieron de alta, Patty se la llevo unos días en lo que se recuperaba, entre la abuela Martha y Las chicas se pudo recuperar.

Lo malo que en su mente solo existía la palabra venganza.

Terry al verla tan pensativa, también se sumió en sus recuerdos y pensó tanto que la busque sin saber lo que deparaba el destino.

Recordó que desde que Karen le dijo mas o menos por donde la había visto el se dedico a buscarla, estaba por rendirse cuando alguien por fin le dijo que en los departamentos de la colonia Las Magnolias vivía una chica así como el la describía.

Al dar con las señas que le dieron pregunto a la portera por Candy. Y ella le contesto que efectivamente ahí vivía pero que ya tenia como tres meses que no la veía, solo a una de sus amigas.

Terry todos los días iba al departamento para ver si la veía, pero nunca coincidieron.

Hasta esta noche, wow si yo hubiera sabido que la encontraría, el estaba mas que feliz.

Y se prometió así mismo ayudarla a superar por lo que estaba pasando ella,

Ella en su mente decía, no, no se porque no te puedo hacer daño, se río al darse cuenta que todo lo que había planeado no lo podría llevar acabo, nunca se espero que el fuera hacer así.

Tan lindo ella sintió, realmente se sintió amada. Recordó cuando le dijo a Annie sobre su plan de venganza contra los hombres, ella quería que todos los que estuvieran con ella pagaran por lo que los otros le hicieron, se río al recordar la inyección que preparo para ponérsela al elegido. Al voltear a verlo se dio cuenta de que el la miraba, como diciendo aquí estoy mi amor.

A ella no le quedo mas que acercarse y darle un beso que el correspondió y nuevamente entre besos y caricias el su mala experiencia borro.


	5. Chapter 5

Simplemente amor.

Al día siguiente, Annie iba casi corriendo al departamento de Candy.

Estaba muy preocupada por ella,rogaba a Dios que Candy no hubiera echo lo que tenía pensado hacer.

Como ella tenía llaves del departamento entró, a paso veloz pero al momento de abrir esa puerta se arrepintió, sabia que había llegado en un muy mal momento,

Se puso muy roja y una disculpa pidió y así como entro salió.

Y sólo pensaba Dios porque no toque la puerta, bueno yo como iba a saber que ellos, otra vez ese rubor apareció y una sonrisa soltó, bueno me voy más tranquila, ya que escuchaba a su amiga que no paraba de carcajearse.

Candy salió del cuarto vestida con un bóxer y una blusa de tirantes.

Annie al verla se ruborizó, por lo cual una sonrisa recibió.

\- Vamos Annie no pasa nada.

\- Pero, Candy como me dices que no pasa nada, si llegue en un momento muy inoportuno. ¿Pero como iba yo a saber que los encontraría así?

-Jajajaja hay Annie hubieras visto tú cara.

Después de un momento salió Terry ya vestido, realmente no sabía como actuar era la primera vez que lo hayaban en esa situación. Bueno realmente no tenia tanta experiencia quizas solo estuvo con una pero eso nada significó. Para él esa vez fue como si no hubiera pasado ya que tenia unas copas enzima y eso porque estaba festejando su graduación, pero en está su segunda vez fue diferente mucho muy diferente ya que ni una copa tomó, quería disfrutar del momento con su ángel y recordar esa que para él había sido la primera vez que hacia el amor, se grabo cada segundo en su mente desde que la vio

\- Terryyy, Terryyy jajajaja Terryyy

Candy se reía a carcajadas ya que el tenia cierto rubor

El estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y por eso no escucho lo que ella le decía, Candy tuvo que hablar fuerte para que él la escuchara y pasarle la mano por la cara,como diciéndole heyyy mirame aquí estoy. Todo fue tan cómico que al despertar de sus pensamientos una sonrisa le dedicó ya que al ver a Candy muy contenta la escucho.

El se sintió feliz de ser parte de su alegría y en ese momento el juro que nunca la lastimaría y que con ella estaría toda su vida.

En ese momento la acerco a él y por fin con Annie se presento.

\- Mi nombre es Terrence Gradchester, señorita pero puede decirme Terry

Y ella pensó yo te llamo como quieras papacito, ( jajaja es broma chicas)

Annie todavía no podía quitarse el rubor por la vergüenza que pasó. Así que tendió su mano y se presento.

\- Yo soy Anabel Briter pero me puedes decir Annie. Ya que mis amistades así me llaman.

\- Muy bien Annie.

\- Bueno pecosa me voy.

-¿Ya tan pronto?

\- Si mi amada pecosa, tengo cosas que hacer pero te juro que volveré.

Terry se despidió de ellas con Annie fue solo con la mano, pero con su pecosa si que se despidió le dio muchos besos por toda la cara para terminar en su boca. Fue un beso dulce y lleno de juramentos que sólo el sabía lo que pensaba por dentro.

Annie no se quedo con la duda y a Candy le preguntó.

\- ¿No lo hiciste verdad?

\- No, Annie no pude, puedes creer todo lo que me trasmitió, sólo con una caricia y mi venganza desapareció.

\- Huuuyyy! Candy si que te pego duro el amor, y solo una noche basto.

\- Hay Annie es que si vieras es tan lindo por fuera como por dentro.

Y así paso el tiempo entre platicas y el desayunó la mañana transcurrió.

Al dar las 7:00 p.m Terry regresó quería darle una sorpresa a su pecosa

Pensó en llevarla a cenar y tal vez al cine algo tranquilo.

Candy al verlo en la puerta tan guapo y sosteniendo un ramo con sus flores favoritas si eran narcisos, narcisos amarillos y ella solo sonrió.

Cuando el le dijo a Candy de sus planes ella desistió prefirió hacer de cenar en casa y ahí ver películas, Terry gustoso aceptó.

\- ¿ Que película quieres ver?

Y Terry contestó

\- Tal vez una de terror.

Ella paso saliva y con gusto acepto.

El estaba encantado de ver a Candy toda asustada abrazandoce a sus piernas y con los ojos muy abiertos, pero al momento del susto sus ojos ella cerró

Él se acerco a ella y la tenía muy abrazada, le dio un beso en la frente y así por toda su cara hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja y decirle que el ya la amaba, volvió a tomar el caminó que antes ya había recorrido con sus besos, se posiciono de sus labios y entre besos y caricias la noche culminaba.

Bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo.


	6. Chapter 6

La Voz Del Corazón.

5o capítulo.

Doralix graham

Indecisión.

Terry estaba muy preocupado, como le diría a su pecosa, que el se tendría que ir por 3 meses a Inglaterra, se le presento esa oportunidad debido a un proyecto escolar, en la estación de radió le dijeron que él podía estar haciendo trasmisiones desde haya, que también a ellos les convenía porque podía ir a sitios turísticos y narrar lo que se vivía en ese tipo de lugares, se sentía alagado pues ser elegido entre tantos alumnos, antes con gustó lo hubiera aceptado, pero hoy todo cambió, hoy tenía un motivo muy importante para quedarse, se vinieron a su mente sus hermosos ojos recordó cada caricia que le hacía, pero de inmediato paro sus pensamientos debido a que estaba en el salón de clase y al ponerse en ese estado sería muy notorio.

Ya en la noche mientras cenaba con su pecosa, trataba de hablar con ella y decirle lo que le habían ofrecido, pero se le dificultaba. Candy que ya estaba comenzando a conocerlo le dijo:

-¿Terry pasa algo?

El sonrió y le contesto

\- No, mí amor. No pasa nada, solo es que de la escuela me mandan a un curso a Inglaterra, pero sabes, no quiero ir.

Ella voltea y le pregunta:

\- ¿porque no quieres ir?

¿Acaso no te gusta viajar?

¡Oh ya se! le ¿ tienes miedo a los aviones?

El soltó una carcajada y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- No pecosa, no me puedo ir, después quien te cuida.

Jajajaja hay Terry que cosas dices.

El sonrio y dijo sí mi amor eres muy hermosa, haber que tal y regreso y estas con otro.

\- sabes eso no pasara ,Terry, tú eres el único con quien, quiero estar.

Terry tomo su mano y la beso mientras levantaba la mirada y la contemplaba a ella.

Vio tanta ternura que la comenzó a llenar de besos, ella se sentía feliz muy feliz

Pero los dos sentían algo muy extraño al saberse separados. Como si algo fuera a cambiar.

Eleonor estaba feliz por la oportunidad que se le estaba presentando a Terry

Veía como él era feliz y todo gracias a ese ángel, sí la hermosa chica que estaba sentada al lado de él

Era la primera vez que, se veían pero Eleonor sentía una gran coneccion con ella, la veía y pensaba valla que tiene buen gusto mi hijo y sabe elegir muy bien se ve que ella también lo ama, espero que algún día Dios bendiga su unión.

Estaba muy asombrada de saber que Candy era muy trabajadora y estudiosa, aparte de lo que tenía era fruto de su trabajo. Eleonor llego a sentir una gran admiración y cariño por esa muchachita, aparte hacía feliz a Terry que más podía pedir para él.

\- La ultima noche que pasaron juntos antes de que Terry se fuera,se entregaron al amor querían grabarse uno al otro, para que quedara su recuerdo mientras se volvían a ver.

\- Terry, dime que no te vas a olvidar de mí?

\- No, mi bello ángel pecoso, nunca me olvidare de ti, es más todos los días te mandare mensajes.

Ella sonrió y lo besó

\- Sabes Candy quisiera que el tiempo se detenga y no separarme de ti.

Quiero una vida contigo, quiero ser el motivo de tú felicidad.

Prometeme que me esperaras.

Ella lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos y le dijo si Terry, cuando regreses yo estaré aquí esperándote.

El solo acarició su mejilla y la abrazo muy fuerte, no quería dejarla,algo presentía.

En eso se oyó el avisó para abordar el avión.

Se despego de ella y limpio sus lágrimas diciendo ' Volveré'

Candy asintió y se dieron un ultimo besó.

Él tomo su maleta y se alejo.

Después Candy llegó a su departamento no tenía ganas de hacer nada, extraño en ella que siempre andaba de arriba hacia bajo.

Llego Annie intentando animarla sabía que ella estaba triste y que la necesitaba.

\- Annie alguna vez haz sentido algo como un mal presentimiento.

\- La verdad no Candy.

Ella vio que Candy lloraba.

Annie la abrazo y le dijo.

-Candy no llores el volverá.

\- Sí Annie.

\- Sabes Annie, me siento culpable, siento que no le guarde luto a Anthony.

Annie la miro con ternura y con una sonrisa le contestó

\- No pienses así Candy, mira yo estoy segura que Anthony te lo envió, para que salieras adelante, ¿te das cuenta de lo que ibas hacer verdad Candy?

\- Sí, Annie pero llegó él y todo cambió, quien diría que después de 2 meses que lo conocí mi vida cambió tanto,sabes quizá es muy pronto pero lo amo.

Por eso siento que traiciono a Anthony,

Yo pensé que él era el amor de mi vida y si lo fue pero hoy es diferente.

Annie le quería preguntar algo a Candy desde hace un tiempo, pero no hayaba el momento así que se armo de valor y por fin pregunto.

-Candy, dime algo. ¿ Te cuidaste cuando estuviste con Terry? Mejor dicho las veces que haz estado con él.

Candy iba a contestar cuando sonó su celular.

Contenta contesto pensando que era Terry.

De su cara su sonrisa borro.

Annie la miraba y se dio cuenta, que algo no estaba bien.

Candy cayo de rodillas y se tapaba su cara con las manos.

Y solo decía una y otra vez

\- No,no,no

¡No puede ser!.


	7. Chapter 7La Voz Del Corazón El fruto d

La Voz Del Corazón.

El fruto de nuestro amor

Mientras Annie veía dormir a Candy recordó todo lo que pasó esa mañana.

Estaban desayunando muy a gusto cuando el teléfono sonó, vio como el semblante de Candy cambiaba por completo y comenzó a llorar desesperada, al mismo tiempo que gritaba—: ¡Esa voz no! — mientras en el suelo se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. Ella tomo el teléfono y escuchó una voz muy conocida se dio cuenta del porque Candy estaba así.

¡Hola!¿ Candy que pasa?— Albert— Candy se desmayo, por favor ayuda me.

—. Voy enseguida.

Annie colgó la llamada y corrió al botiquín que estaba en el baño. Pronto saco alcohol y la bolsa de algodón.

Rápidamente le dio a oler el alcohol, pero Candy no reaccionaba. No sabía que más hacer hasta que nuevamente tomo el teléfono y le marco al Doctor Michael amigo de Candy

Le hablaba y daba pequeños golpes en sus mejillas, pero Candy no volvía en sí.

Oyó que tocaban la puerta y se sintió aliviada al ver que era Albert.

—.Por favor ayuda me— Candy no vuelve en sí.

Albert se acerco a donde estaba Candy, y la levanto para llevarla a su recamara.

En eso la estaba depositando en su cama cuando entro Michael.

—.Dejen me solo con ella para poder examinarla.

Al salir Annie estaba muy intranquila y Albert se dispuso a preparar un té para los nervios.

Al entregarle la taza con té de menta que encontró. Le pidio a Annie le relatara lo sucedido.

En eso estaban cuando sale el doctor algo pensativo.

En ese momento tanto Annie como Albert se acercaron al Doctor.

—. ¡Doctor! ¿ Como está Candy?

— Ella se encuentra bien solo necesita descanso — Al parecer tuvo una emoción muy fuerte y pues en su estado no puede tener ese tipo emociones.

Annie y Albert preguntaron al mismo tiempo —¿ Estado? — Sí Candy tiene aproximadamente dos meses de embarazo.

— Por lo tanto tiene que estar tranquila, procuren que coma a sus horas, sobre todo muchas verduras y fruta.

Annie todavía con la boca un poco abierta por la sorpresa, movió la cabeza afirmando.

Albert muy serio sólo veía a AnnidAsMuy lejos de ahí se le veía a un Terry nervioso no sabía porque sentía esa sensación extraña en el estomago. Como si la comida le hubiera hecho daño

Esos mareos que le daban últimamente lo tenían preocupado, se mortificaba por su pecosa, ya le había marcado varias veces al celular y ella no le contestaba.

al levantarse para ir al baño sintió que se le movía el piso se tuvo que detener de una mesita que estaba por donde el iba pasando. Tendré que ir al doctor.

Al llegar la noche después de 2 días

De trabajo y estudios Karen veía muy desmejorado a Terry por lo que se animo a decirle: — Terry! ¿Porque no haz ido al doctor? —. Al verte así con esa cara cualquiera pensaría que embarazaste a al guíen... El voltea con los ojos muy abiertos Karen se carcajea por la manera en que Terry la ve. —. ¡No! ¿ No me digas que es verdad? — No lo se Karen no me he podido comunicar con Candy, pero ahora que lo mencionas, tengo que hablar con ella.

Ni tarde ni perezoso Terry toma su celular y marca un número, el cual sólo timbraba y nada que le contestaban.

Candy buscaba y buscaba su celular y nada más no lo encontraba.

Hasta que recordó que lo dejo en el auto de Annie cuando fueron a comprar todo lo del mandado.

Candy desesperada se apuro a ir por el celular al estacionamiento de los departamentos. Al encontrarlo lo quiso utilizar pero no prendía ya que no tenía batería. Rápidamente subió a su piso y lo puso a cargar.

Después de un tiempo lo encendió y se dio cuenta que tenía varias llamadas perdidas. Rápidamente marco el número y se oyó la voz que a ella tanto le gustaba —. ¡Hola! Pecosa mía

¿ Por favor di me que estás bien? Sabes todo el día he tenido un presentimiento. Te extraño mí hermosa enfermera...

Terry hablaba tan rápido que Candy no hacia más que reír ya que él no la dejaba ni hablar.

— Terry, Terry tranquilo estoy bien no es más que los síntomas normales de un embarazó... — ¿ Embarazo? . Terry se quedo mudo se sintió tan feliz pero Candy pensó que no le gustaba el hecho de ella estuviera en cinta.

—Sabes que Terry no me importa que no quieras a esté bebé, no te preocupes que no te vuelvo a molestar ni sabrás nada de mí.

Sin más ni menos Candy termino la llamada, con unas inmensas lágrimas. Por más que quiso no podía dejar de llorar. Se sentía destrozada, con miedo y desprotegida. Se preguntaba ¿como haría para cuidar a ese bebé? sí ella tenia que trabajar. — ¡ Ay! Terry porque me haces esto.

Terry estaba muy emocionado y sorprendido con lo que pasó.

En eso llega Karen y el le comenta lo que pasó. Karen le hizo la observación de que Candy estaba embarazada y pues seguramente tenía las hormonas vueltas locas.

— ¡Te imaginas Karen un bebé de Candy y mío!... — Si Terry seguramente sera un niño muy hermoso. Lo que yo me pregunto es: ¿ Que estás haciendo todavía aquí?

— Tienes razón —. El comenzó a sacar su ropa desesperado tenía que verla, tenía que decirle que él la amaba y ya amaba a esa semillita que crecía en su vientre. Karen al verlo tan desesperado le dijo: Terry ve hablar con los directores y arregla lo que tengas que arreglar para irte. — Un Terry muy sonriente después de darle un beso en la mejilla a Karen salio casi corriendo en su rostro irradiaba felicidad.

En menos de 3 horas viajaba de regreso a su país. Pero iba con un semblante distinto a como cuando llego.

Candy de tanto llorar el sueño la venció después de platicarle a Annie lo que pasó.

A la mañana siguiente sonaba el tiembre del departamento y Annie más dormida que despierta fue abrir ya muy molesta por todo el escándalo. Pero al ver de quien se trataba sólo se hizo a un lado para que él entrara.

Él hombre se dirigió a la recamara de Candy y sólo entro sin tocar. Le iba hablar pero al verla dormida le dio tanta ternura que se recostó a su lado. En voz muy baja le decía: Te amo pecosa mía, gracias por darme el mejor de los regalos, te prometo que no les faltara nada ni a ti, ni al hermoso angelito que cargas en tú vientre el fruto de nuestro amor. Todo eso se lo decía al mismo tiempo que el le acariciaba su pancita. ( bueno no es que se le notara si sólo tenía dos meses). Candy aun con los ojos cerrados escuchaba todo lo que él le decía y sin más sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Terry al sentir como ella convulsionaba a causa del llanto la volteo para verla y decirle cuanto la amaba.

Después de un rato salio un Terry más feliz sus malos entendidos se solucionaron.

Iba contento a preparar el desayuno para consentir a su pecosa, cuando sonó el timbre él iba abrir la puerta pero Annie se le adelanto.

No puso mucha atención en quien era ni nada eso era algo que a él no le importaba. Continuo con lo suyo pero cuando iba hacia la recamara escuchó como un hombre le decía a Candy cuanto la amaba, y claro los celos no se hicieron esperar tanto que Terry entro y sin dar tiempo a nada retiro de un jalón al hombre y Candy muy sorprendida sólo miraba.

Bueno chicas quiero pedir una disculpa por la tardanza tratare de escribir más seguido. Muchas gracias por las palabras de aliento que me dan.

Espero que les haya gustado esté capítulo. Las quiero y aprovecho para decirles que les deseo un año con muchos éxitos.


	8. Chapter 8

La Voz del Corazón.

Cap. 8

Candy se quedó sorprendida por la reacción de Terry, nunca lo había visto en su plan de celoso.

Terry lanzó el primer puñetazo a Albert que dio justo en la quijada, Albert en ese momento callo al suelo.

Pero Candy al ver que Terry seguiría golpeando al hombre sin que él hiciera nada para defenderse, corrió a protegerlo esa reacción de ella a Terrence le molesto mucho más.

Así que Terry pregunto. ¿ Quien es él para reacciones así? ¿ porque te decía palabras de amor?— al ver que Candy no contestaba y en lugar de eso derramaba lágrimas y ver que ella dirigía su mano con una muestra de dolor. De pronto el reaccionó y se puso a su nivel.

La miraba con ojos de que se sentía arrepentido por su proceder. — ¡ Candy! Mí Candy, perdona me por la manera en que actúe él la acerco hacia su pecho para decirle con ese abrazó cuanto lo lamentaba. —¿ Te sientes bien mí pequeña pecosa?.— Candy todavía llorosa levanto su mirada y con una afirmación de su cabeza contesto: Él es mí padre. — Terry dudo de lo que ella le decía ya que el hombre que veía todo desde su posición se veía muy joven, ella vio la duda en él y continuó. — Bueno no es mí padre verdadero, Albert me adopto cuando yo tenía 6 años.

Terrence comprendió todo y sólo bajo la mirada, se sentía tan mal por su actitud y nuevamente abrazo a Candy.

Después de unos minutos se levanto y ayudo a Candy hacer lo mismo

Ella busco a Albert con la mirada pero él ya no estaba.

Entonces recordó que un día antes por la mañana él le hablo por teléfono y de pronto lo confundió con la voz de Anthony se parecía tanto al muchacho que una vez ella pensó era el amor de su vida. Una lágrima recorría su mejilla cuando sintió la mano cálida del joven que estaba a su lado quien la veía con tanta ternura.

— Candy ¿quieres comer algo?

Ella con una sonrisa contesto que sí.

— Te tienes que alimentar bien. Le dijo esto mientras tocaba la pan cita plana de la mujer. Comenzó haciendo cariños, mientras decía: — aquí está tú papá bebé, sabes aun no llegas y ya te amo. Tú mamí y tú son lo más importante para mí.

Diciendo eso se levantó, para dirigirse a la cocina y preparar alguna comida saludable para su mujer embarazada.

Entraron Albert y Annie platicando se sorprendieron un poco al verlo cocinando.

— ¿ Terry que haces? Pregunto Annie.

— Pues ya vez cocinando para que coma algo mí Pecosa.

— Nosotros también veníamos a preparar algo para comer. Comento Albert todavía con cierta molestia por lo sucedido.

— Albert disculpa mí reacción se que me equivoque al actuar de esa manera.

Albert sólo le dio unas palma ditas en la espalda como dando entender que todo había quedado olvidado.

Y así los tres prepararon una deliciosa sopa con verduras y carne.

Se sentaron a la mesa todos juntos entre amenas platicas y todas caían en Candy ya que se reían de ella por estar siempre trepada en algún árbol y como siempre se peleaba con Neal a golpes y ella siempre le ganaba.

Esa estuvo muy buena ya que en una ocasión Neal discutía con Annie y la tiro de un empujón, en eso iba llegando la rubia pero todavía le faltaba un tramo para llegar, Candy vio una pequeña piedra y se la aventó sin imaginar que tendría muy buena puntería tanto así que le tiro un diente. Neal parecía niñita comento Annie mientras se carcajea y le decía bueno todo cambió cuando a Candy la tía abuela le dio tremendo castigo al mantenerla encerrada por una semana.

Terry se reía mientras veía a la rubia con admiración y adoración. Tomo su mano y la acerco a su rostro después depósito un tierno beso mientras ella se sonrojaba.

—¿ Y después que pasó? Pregunto Terry

Candy contestó: Anthony no dejo que me pusieran más castigos o que me alargaran ese. comento con una profunda tristeza.

Y a Terry lo recorrió una tormenta de celos al ver como Candy se expresaba del rubio. Sabía que entre ellos hubo más que una amistad o el hecho de ser primos.

Pero de pronto se sintió un tonto al tener celos de al guíen que ya no estaba. Y recordó a Neal de ese si tenía que cuidarla ya que él tal Neal estaba obsesionado con Candy.

Entre todos limpiaron la cocina. Llego el momento de que Terry se fuera al igual que Albert.

Para él castaño era difícil dejar a la pecosa pero tenía que ir a su casa para hablar con Eleonor y Richard sobre sus planes con la rubia. Se sentía feliz y quería que ellos fueran parte de esa felicidad.

Valla un bebé no pensé tener uno en estos momentos, quería terminar mis estudios para proponerle matrimonio a mí Pecosa, pero todo se tendrá que adelantar. Pensaba mientras conducía a la casa de sus padres.

Cuando entro Eleonor un tanto sorprendida ya lo esperaba. Pues su hijo le hablo por teléfono para asegurarse de que se encontraban en su casa.

Eleonor lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos, dando un beso en su mejilla y tomo su mano. — ¡hijo! ¿ Que pasa? ¿ Cual es la urgencia? Le preguntaba su madre muy preocupada.

— Nada malo mamá, ¿ y donde está papá?

— Ya viene hijo, si gustas vamos al salón.

Terry tomando a Eleonor del brazo la dirigió al lugar.

En eso llega su Padre y con un fuerte abrazó le da la bienvenida.

— ¿ Que sucede Terry? ¿ Porque tanta urgencia en hablar con nosotros?

Terry con una hermosa sonrisa les respondió: — Me voy a casar.

Los padres lo miraron como si él les hubiera lanzado una cubeta de agua helada.

— No, no puedes Terry!. Le grito su padre.

A Terry en ese momento se le borro la sonrisa y preguntó. — ¿ Porque no?

Él padre solo contesto .— No puedes y punto.

Eleonor al ver el rostro desencajado de Terry lo cuestiono. — Terry ¿ Porque tan rápido? Piensa hijo mejor termina tú carrera y después lo haces ya cuando tengas algo más que ofrecerle a la chica.

— No madre, no puedo esperar quiero estar con ella siempre.

— Y lo estarás hijo sólo que no es el momento.

— No ustedes no entienden me voy a casar porque la amo y estamos esperando.

— ¿ Esperando? Pregunto Richard aun más molestó.

Eleonor no sabía como reaccionar y al final salió una sonrisa. — Seré abuela Dios que lindo, no pensé...

La frase fue interrumpida por Richard quien mal interpreto las palabras de Terry. Pensó que no se casaba por amor sino por obligación. — No te vas a casar mira puedes mantener al niño sin necesidad de unirte a alguien...

Terry de un salto se levantó preparado para desafiar a su padre, pero Eleonor se interpuso entre los dos y a Terry al ver el rostro de su madre tan desencajado se retiro a su habitación. Richard pensó que había ganado pero minutos después Terry bajaba las escaleras con una maleta .

— ¿ Te vas?

— Si mamá, tomo el rostro de su madre y le dio un besó. — te llamare.

Eleonor le suplicaba con la mirada que no se fuera. Pero Terry armándose de valor camino hacía la puerta.

Y mientras la abría escucho a su padre decir: — Si te vas olvida tú herencia... Terry voltea y le dice: — no todo es dinero en la vida, padre...

Se fue no sin antes darle una mirada a Eleonor como diciendo, no te preocupes estaré bien.

Y él castaño decidido salió, muy aflijido nunca pensó que Richard reaccionaria de esa manera.

Los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki he Igarashi.

Muchas gracias a todas por sus hermosos mensajes, quiero que que sepan que todos los leo también de mis otras historia, últimamente he tenido problemas para subir capítulos.

Pero aquí andamos y no las dejare de publicar quien me quiera seguir también lo puede hacer a tra vez de facebook en Vivencias Candy y Terry.

Besos a todas: Blanca, Eli y otras más que aparece el nombre mil gracias.


End file.
